


Healing

by PsychoZombD



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Animal Forms and Human Forms, Aplha, Badass and Sweet, Denial, F/M, M/M, Mates, Ohmtoonz is my new obsession, Trauma, Unique Markings, beta, omega - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoZombD/pseuds/PsychoZombD
Summary: Ohm has a horrible past. A past that he shares with childhood friend and fellow omega, Willow. They’ve only ever had each other to rely on. Only each other that have powers beyond the ‘normal’ omega standards. Her psychic links and his special vision. He hates being an omega. His trust thoroughly destroyed when it comes to others. People are monsters in his eyes. So in order to escape the past that rules his dreams with nightmares and cope with his fears he takes up “odd”, potentially illegal, jobs from shady people, unaware what is creeping up on him, about to pounce and turn everything in his world upside down.
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Craig Thompson/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Lui Calibre/Daithi De Nogla, Luke Patterson/Ryan | Ohmwrecker, Marcel | BasicallyIdoWrk/Scotty | fourzer0seven, Original Characters - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Tangent

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this story in a journal then transferring it on here so it may or may not update on the same time span as my other two works. I just had to make an Ohmtoonz thing. I LOVE this ship, even if it will never be an actual thing irl. But that’s OK with me. As long as I can get this out of my system. :D

**Ohm's Perspective:**

"Ryan!" I turn to the high pitch voice. My hazel eyes drifting over the beautiful meadow. My sweeping gaze lands on a smaller golden blonde hair, shimmering blue eyed girl. A bright smile dances on her lips, lighting up her eyes with mischief and the warmth from her brilliant in my eyes. Almost like I'm staring at the sun. "I found something! Come on!" She calls pointing to the dense tree line. A heavy feeling lands in my gut as she turns away, venturing into the heavily shaded wood.

"No! Don't go!" A small alarm in my head sounds. Anxiety grips me and takes over my movements as my body starts accelerating until I'm sprinting after her. "Don't go in there!" I shove past thick branches franticly searching for her. I blink my eyes several times to adjust to the sudden darkness around me. "Wait a minute." My thoughts catch up with me as my body slows down, never releasing the dread in my gut. There is nothing around me. The girl and the woods are gone. The dread in my gut grows with each passing second I spend in the vast nothingness. "Where is she? I have to save her"

'SaVe HeR?" A twisted voice asks from the void. "FroM wHo?" I yelp in surprise as a pale green face appears inches from my own. Blood is draining from it's mouth like dark red sludge. It's breath hits my nostrils, and I heave a couple times from the awful stench, closing my eyes out of disgust. My eyes drift back up to the face, noticing a large knife lodged in it's neck. "ME?" It gargles menacingly. I fall back and scoot as far back as I can before hitting an invisible wall behind me. It laughs crazily at my fear and disgust. Suddenly a high pitched scream cuts off it's laughing fit.

"Ryan! Help!" The face distorts it's face in rage and snaps it's neck to face it's right, snarling.

"Shut the fuck up!" It growls out of sight in the blink of an eye, attacking the cry in the dark. All the blood drains from my face, my limbs go weak, my fingers and toes numb from fear as I hear her bloodcurdling shriek coming to an abrupt end. I squeeze my eyes closed trying to gain control of the overwhelming panic. when I finally I gain control my hands are balled up at my sides with blood dripping from them with how hard I was clenching my fist. My eyes open to the sight of her laying on the ground in front of me. Her throat is tore open, claw marks starting from under her jaw going down her throat and stopping at her collar bone. I scramble over to her, choking on my tears. Tears running down her sickly pale face as she reaches to me. I see the fear in her eyes as I reach for her outstretched fingers.

"H...hel.p….Ry..an…..H...ur..ts." She chokes before he sun in her eyes dims. I cradle her lifeless body in my arms. A pained sob rips itself from my chest.

"W-willow!" I scream, trying to wake her knowing that it's useless. A loud crash in my ear startles me, causing me to drop her. Panic engulfs me once again as I lunge forward to try to catch her only to touch nothing, continuing to go forward into nothingness again.

My dog, Buddy, yelps jumping off of my bed with a start as I shoot up in bed. A flash of lightning lights up my room making me jump. I tremble as thunder shakes the house.

"Fuck." I curse grabbing my blanket and pillow. Buddy follows me as I practically run to my basement. I like to call it my 'man cave', but really the whole house is my man cave since it's only me and Buddy living here. It's the only part of the house that is sound proof from the rest of the world. I made sure of that when I first moved in some odd years ago. As I descend the starts more of my man cave becomes visible. In the far right corner is a computer set up. There is a nice and big, comfy couch situated in the middle of the room with a coffee table between it and the huge tv hanging on the wall. In front of the stairs to the left a couple feet from the last step is a full bathroom and across the room from the bathroom is a hallway that leads to two bedrooms, one with a walk in closet, the other with a small closet. On the same wall as the tv is an open bar that leads to a small kitchen. I can't do storms, especially the violent ones. Light rain is fine as long as there's no lighting and thunder. That's why the lack of windows and the sound proofing I did make this my go to safe place. Without this safe haven I would have gone insane a long time ago. I duck into the kitchen past the open bar to get a drink. Not like I'm going to be able to go back to sleep any time soon anyway. My stomach was still turning from the nightmare that I had just woken up from. As I recall the 'dream' anxiety slowly works itself back over me. I forgot my phone upstairs. I pet Buddy for a second as I brace myself to run back to my room to grab it. In one swift run I burst back out into the first floor, book it to the second floor and into my room. My phone is lit up on the nightstand next to my bed. I don't even glance at it as I grab it and wrench the charger out of the wall to take it with me. Another flash and crack of thunder rumbles through the silent house. My legs tremble as fear takes over, my light gray bunny ears come out along with my white tail. My omega stands alert for two seconds before the fear of storms has it sending us flying back to the man cave. I dive under the blanket I brought down earlier on the couch, trembling. A notification goes off on my phone breaking my focus on my fear long enough for me to take control over myself again. 

"1 New Notification from Sis"

A little sigh of relief escapes me. My thoughts wanders as I read her message to me. "How did she know?"

**Sis-** You ok? I felt like you could use some company just now, so I'm coming over.

I shake my head as I remember her words when we were younger. from the time we first met.

_"I can sense things." She states calmly, leaving me eve more confused._

_"What?" I ask. She throws her hands up in frustration._

_"I can sense things! You know! Like you can! Only mine is more like clairvoyance, and it only works long distance with people I'm connected to! Close to, like family!" She cries. My hazel eyes turn more blue as the blue flecks in them expand to cover more of my iris. My excitement sparkles in them once her words set in and understanding washes over me. I feel her jump as I practically throw myself at her, encasing her in a tight hug. I can feel her hesitate before returning my hug, both of us with tears in our eyes._

_Finally._

**Bro-** Yeah. I just woke up, and you know how it is with storms.

 **Sis-** Alrighty! I'll bring some movies! Or we can just play something?

I smirk. She loves to play games, but sucks so much at them. Her giddy laughter at continuously dying and overly excited pats on the back for herself once she finally gets a kill after playing an dying for an hour have me rolling with laughter every time.

 **Bro-** We can play something. I know how much you love losing.

 **Sis-** Oh. It is ON! I've been practicing! >:)

 **Bro-** Maybe you'll get close this time. You know.... NOT in last.

I get up from the couch, much calmer than I had been since I woke up. While I wait for her to arrive I set up the gaming console set up under the TV hanging on the wall. After almost thirty minutes I hear the doorbell ring. (I have a speaker for it set up in my man cave since there is no way to hear it otherwise while I'm down here.)I don't bother to go open the door for her since she has her won key to my place. For emergency purposes. A moment passes and I hear the door at the top of the steps open and close. I look over at her amused by her disgruntled appearance. She is at the top of the stairs, her golden blonde hair drenched, and her eyes a darker shade of sparkling blue with annoyance. A huff comes from her, which signals to Buddy that he needs to go say 'Hi' and make her feel a little bit better. His excitement while greeting her melts away some of her annoyance as she reaches the last step, bending over to pet him with a small warm smile.

"Hey Willow." I grin at her amused. She sends me a playful glare and shifts into her jaguar form, soft and rich golden fur covered in beautiful black spots, her eyes becoming a more shockingly brilliant blue. Almost as if they were gems instead of eyes in her skull. On the middle of her forehead is a triquetra of harmony the same beautiful black as her spots. Willow stares at me for a moment before trying to shake the excess water from her fur, when she can't get all of the water off she comes over to me and nudges my side with her muzzle towards the smaller bedroom. Sometimes she uses the smaller room so it has some of her clothes in it. I take the hint and head back to get her clothes. When I get back to the main room, she's sitting in front of the bathroom expectantly. Rolling my eyes, I place her clothes in the bathroom and shut the door behind her as she walks in. I hear her purr lowly as I walk away.

"You're welcome!" I call and sit down on the couch to wait for her. A few minutes pass, and she walks out back in human form with fresh clothes on. Her spotted and ringed tail and spotted ears still out.

"Thanks. Don't get me wrong, I love the rain, but I wasn't expecting it to be this bad." She states walking over, and sitting on the right side of the couch. I shift my position, relaxing a bit, but not completely cause I know what she's going to say next. "So... what's up? What happened, Ryan?" I don't look at her as she waits patiently for me to start talking.

"I just had another nightmare." I answer quietly after some time. I feel her tail wrap around me, comforting. We lean into each other, both of us lost in thought. A couple of times I see her open her mouth to say something, but decides otherwise as she shakes her head. I give her a questioning stare when I she catches me watching her. All she uses as a response is a small smile and another shake of her head. She already knows about my nightmares, and why I have them. we share the same scars, similar trauma. Only we handle them differently. My coping mechanism includes having nightmares, which cause me to avoid sleeping for as long as I possibly can. She doesn't know but I usually spend my nights doing "odd" (*ahem* illegal) jobs for shady people whose faces I don't ever see, just to keep from sleeping. And I'm pretty damn good at what I do too. I also cope by petting my dog. He's a VERY good boy, and I'm glad he's been with me when I've been through some of my tougher struggles. As for Willow's coping mechanisms... let's just say that she's become a small impenetrable box when it comes to eomtions, letting people in, and being careful not to let her thoughts wander too far. I seriously worry about her finding her mate sometimes with her being like that. Will the omega next to me ever find her mate if she shuts out every existence? Will she even know if she's staring at them if they meet face to face?I wonder how they'll deal with her random outbursts of bottled up emotions. A flash of fear runs through me at the last thought, but I'm quickly brought back with a playful shove from Willow.

"Shut your thoughts up. I can practically hear what you're thinking." She chuckles lightly.

"I just worry about you. How are you going to function if I'm not around? I'm practically the ONLY person you open up to. You need to find your mate so I can have a break from worrying about you when you're alone." I smile as she cringes and let's out a hiss at the foolish thought.

"What about YOU? If I have to find my mate then YOU really need to hurry up and find yours! I've been on the lookout for yours, but I've got nothing! I know you would be SO MUCH happier with your mate by you, Ryan." Her voice softens. I feel a knot in my stomach as the fear of trusting another person and disgust of needing another person just to feel warm and safe crosses my mind. "We'd be safer at least, even if it's just with a pack. But you an I both know that isn't happening. We're too fucked in the head. Only the bond of a mate can heal our trust in others. Cause once you create the bond with your mate, there is no betrayal. Unlike the betrayal we suffered all those years ago from that bitch in our pack." A growl rose from Willow at the memory, but she quickly calms down again with a defeated sigh. "Unfortunately we're both omegas. We've managed this long without a pack or a mate, and that usually means death for omegas like us. But we need to figure something out soon. I want you to at least be safe. You're my only family left.' A silent tear rolls down her cheek. My vision blurs for a second as I catch sight of her dull, almost lifeless, eyes. I blink a few times trying to get rid of the multicolored vision static from my sight. When I look back at her she is engulfed in what almost looks like a cloud of dark red light with black and gray spots in it. I can practically see the memories she's recalling, the horrors from our youth.

"Willow!" I call, panic putting a desperate edge to my voice. My panic snaps her back to the present.

"Sorry" She mumbles quietly. Relief washes over me and I wrap her in a hug.

"It's ok." I breathe, noticing her aura has gone back to it's usual tranquil turquoise. "Now! What should we play?" A bright yellow light bursts out of the turquoise around her, almost blinding me.

"Rainbow Six!" She yells excitedly, bouncing up and down with a controller in her hands. I groan.

"I don't want you to be on my team! You'll only drag us down!" I watch her put a hand over her heart looking at me as if I shot her while she leans away from me on the couch.

"I will have you know that I have been PRACTICING. I'll show you! I'll be the best fucking teammate you've ever had!" A moment of silence follows and we both break out in grins. She starts laughing ask start up the game.

"Have you really?" I ask curious.

"Nope!" She answers, both of us continuing to laugh. Spoiler alert, but we lost almost every game cause she didn't know what she was doing. It was her first time playing.


	2. The First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Months After The First Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to just drop Luke's shift details here so it's easier to understand when it's addressed in advance. Ohm's and Willow's are pretty simple, but my thing for Cartoonz is a bit inclusive lol.
> 
> Luke's-  
> Human From: Brown Hair and Beard, Light Skin- a little tan, Warm Brown Eyes (Stay The Same Every Form)
> 
> Halfway Shifted Form: Red Skin, Black Hair and Beard, Two Black Horns (Stay On Fully Shifted From As Well), Black Designs on Arms (Stay On Fully Shifted From As Well, Spread To Cover Full Body Except Stomach in Fully Shifted Form)
> 
> Fully Shifted Form (Fox): Red Fur, White Fur On Under Side and on Toes of Paws
> 
> Ohm's-  
> Human Form: Brown Hair, Pale Skin, Hazel Eyes (Stays the Same For All Forms)
> 
> Halfway Shifted Form: Long Light Grey Bunny Ears Fade To Black At The Tips, Bunny Tail The Same Grey Color As Ears (Coloring For Ears And tail The Same For Fully Shifted Form)
> 
> Fully Shifted From (Rabbit): Light Grey With White Undercoat, Black Omega Symbol On Face, Fade To Black At Toes, White On Stomach
> 
> Willow's (Not That Anyone Cares, I Like To View Her As An Extra Hand In My Story To Slap Them If I Need To)-  
> Human Form: Golden Blonde Hair, Fair Skin, Blue Eyes (Color Stays The Same For All Forms)
> 
> Halfway Shifted Form: Golden Jaguar Ears With Black Spots And Tips, Spotted and Ringed Jaguar Tail (Coloring For Tail The Same As Ears), Black Triquetra On Forehead (Black Spots, Rings, and Triquetra Stay On Fully Shifted Form As Well)
> 
> Fully Shifted Form (Jaguar): Rich Golden Fur, Green Flecks In Blue Eyes (Just Part Of The Jaguar)

**Ohm's Perspective:**

"What the fuck are you doing?" I ask in a low whisper. The man in a hockey mask across from me with maniac ultramarine eyes freezes. He stares at me with feigned innocence. "What did you just throw?" The second the questions leaves my lips I'm almost blown over by an explosion. My eyes go wide from the sudden surprise under my light grey bandana with a black omega symbol in the middle. My brain stalls, taking in the abrupt destruction in front of me. I can only open and close my mouth a couple times as I stare at the culprit incredulously. "W-why?!" I finally manage. He answers with a shrug as a signature laugh of his bubbles it's way out of his chest, clearly amused with my speechlessness.

"Come on, Ohm! Makes it easier for us! Now let's go!" I can only shake my head at his response as I recover from the shock enough to get moving again.

"You're fucking insane, Delirious." My statement causes him to go into an almost uncontrollable giggle fit.

"I know!" He laughs. I hear a foreign light chuckle in my earpiece.

"Hence the name." Another male adds in my ear. I roll my eyes. Of course. I hear a familiar growl past the laughter. It causes Delirious to laugh that much harder.

"You better control yourself or I won't hesitate to put you on a stake and slowly roast you over an open flame." Willow growls darkly. Why did I tell her about my potentially hazardous night life? Oh yeah. She was pissed when she found out too, but now here she is being overprotective and it's making these jobs a lot harder than they usually are. I understand where she's coming from, but she needs to tone it down a bit. I've been doing this for years, and she only found out last month after all.

"Watch yourself. I'll skin you alive if you so much as brush a hair on him." The man on the earpiece snarls back.

"It's fine, Vanoss." Delirious giggles sweetly. "Nobody can touch this deliciousness. Only you." He purrs over the mic. Ugh, this is the last time I work with these two. I'm not about to die from diabetes just being around them.

"Get a fucking room." Willow's voice breaks their lover's daze, they were probably fucking each other through telepathy. The omega standing next to me and the alpha on the earpiece are as close as can be even when they're far apart. Though I know some of their antics are just to fuck with us since this is the second time I've worked with the duo, but it's Willow's first. So, our job goes by pretty fast after we get the stuff we broke in for, them messing with Willow the whole time (I've just tuned them out to focus on what we're here to do). The police show up as we speed away. I could have sworn that they didn't see us, cause we heard them, but I guess I was wrong. A good 30 minute car chase later, and we're still being pursued. These police officers are pretty damn persistent. Delirious' phone rings.

"Hey! Where are you?" Delirious asks as he quickly answers. I barely hear the person on the other end. His deep, southern accented voice sends chills up my spine, in the BEST way. It catches me completely off guard, and my attention is solely focused on trying to make out what the other person is saying. I don't hear the squealing of tires as Willow swerves onto another road in an attempt to shake the police. Some are thrown off, but the rest continue the chase. Delirious crashes against me, and my head connects with the window, dazing me for a bit. Delirious sits upright again as I groan, rubbing my head. "At least warn us before you do that!" He yells and I agree with him. I see Willow glance at me with concern.

"I'm ok." I tell her knowing exactly what her thoughts are by the grey-blue aura around her. All I see is her eyes go wide as she gasps, swerving again. Delirious flails as he's sent flying back into me. I manage to brace myself a bit better this time, but get elbowed in the gut. I yelp out in surprise at the unexpected contact.

"Crazy bitch!" Delirious yells fixing himself again. His attention turns back to the conversation on his phone. "Cartoonz! We're almost to the theatre on Oak Street! Get ready!" I ignore the disappointment and tinge of sadness that settles in my gut when he hangs up. Then he draws his gun. 'What the fuck?' is what my expression says as I stare at him.

"The fuck?" The words tumble out of my mouth, catching his attention. His pencil halts on the paper for a second, then he's back to finishing the shitty two second drawing of a gun. I can practically feel his huge grin as he rips the page out of his notebook and holds it up, pointing the barrel at the police.

"Bang! Bang! Motherfucker!" He screams. Silence. Well save for the sirens and shouting behind us. Willow and Vanoss glace back confused as fuck. I continue to stare at him like he's an idiot. A solid thirty seconds goes by before he screams it again. "Bang! Bang!" Nothing. Again. Willow snorts. Vanoss and I start to laugh. Delirious is visibly upset that nothing is happening, more so each passing second. Another fifteen seconds pass as we all start laughing a little harder. Out of nowhere a rocket slams into the police cars behind us, lighting them up in explosive flames.

"Holy shit!" Vanoss yells, the whole car rocking. We slow down just a bit and all eyes are cast on Delirious in complete shock. What's left of the police cease the chase to help with the new emergency. Delirious whips out his phone as if knowing that it would ring.

"What the hell! You were late!" He complains into the mic of the device. The lack of sirens and shouting make hearing the person on the other end easier as they start to argue.

"No I wasn't! I shot as soon as I saw your ass!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes, I did! I'm on the marketing building across from Fred's Good Time Bar staring at the theatre! I wouldn't see ya'll until a second ago! I told you this!" A blank stare comes across Delirious' eyes, his brain spacing as it finally clicks.

"Oh yeah!" He starts to giggle again. "I was being tossed around a car! How was I supposed to remember?" You can almost see the mystery person roll their eyes as they sigh.

"So I heard." He sounds a bit distracted, in thought about something.

"I really hate to butt in, but we're here. So get the fuck out so we can get this over with." Willow states. I can tell she's stressed out and hit her limit, ready to go home, and be alone to recharge. A deep laugh from the one on the phone has my heart fluttering. 

"What a wonderful partner you have this time." He chuckles sarcastically. Delirious rolls his eyes with a huff.

"Ain't my partner. She's with the guy I'm doing the job with." He moves to get out. "Fun to mess with though." We hear him chuckle as he closes the door behind him. Vanoss is already waiting outside the vehicle for us. I place my hand on her shoulder giving her a light squeeze to bring her attention back to me.

"Calm down, we're almost done. As soon as we drop off the stuff we can go home." She feels my intentions to relax her, and lets herself ease up just the tiniest bit.

"Ok, let's get this over with."

"Alright, let's go, NightRain." _**(Couldn't come up with a name so just used an old username, if anyone has any good code names pls let me know I suck at them.)**_ I smile at her. She nods and follows me out into the night. There's a man standing in the shadows next to a building waiting for us. I can make out the outline of a gun strapped to his back. 

"Thanks again, gentlemen." He steps out of the shadows, an eyebrow raised. His black hair reflecting the moonlight, and gold flecks in his eyes standing out against the brown in them. "And lady." He receives the goods from Vanoss. His stare only briefly leaves Willow to thank Vanoss again, and quickly return to her. She's frozen beside me, watching the man closely. I see the suspicion on her face, and he chuckles. He sends her a wide toothy grin. Worry starts to prick my thoughts when he does, but when I glance back over at her she's not beside me anymore. Instead she's half hidden behind me, a light blush dusting her cheeks. I bite back a smile as knowledge finally dawns on me. She shrinks away from him when he goes to speak directly to her though, and I see the hurt on his face before he quickly masks it. A polite smile settles on his features and he steps back from us, towards the shadows he came from. "Now that that's settled I'll be on my way." He pointedly looks to Willow with his last statement. "See you around." The guy tosses me something and when I look back he's gone. I take one glance it, then hand it to Willow. It's for her. His name and number. Why he had that already written down and ready to go is beyond me, but I hope he isn't some creep who does that to every chick he sees. If so, I have an ass to kick already.

"Hey, did he even pay us?" I shiver, startled by the smooth southern voice right next to my ear. Quickly I spin around to find a tall bearded man leaning over where my shoulder had been a second ago, staring at the shadows the mystery man disappeared into. His red skin, sleek black hair with two black horns sticking out on either side of his head right above his ears, and warm brown eyes have me automatically enraptured. I stare into his eyes. In them I can almost see fire burning in their depths. Slowly I scan over his facial features, strong jawline, an 'X' shaped scar that starts from just under his brow and travels down to end on his cheek. I expand my vision taking in his built figure, very fit. A red hand waves in front of my face breaking my hardcore checking out session. My face flushes a bright red and panic grips me. It takes over my body with an automatic response to get away. I punch him square in his perfect jaw and spin around to run. Delirious' shout barely registers in my mind as my first foot forward barely touches the concrete. Before I can take another step I'm spun back around and slammed on the ground. All the air in my lungs is forced out leaving me gasping for air, and wincing from the pain of my head hitting the concrete. Willow lets out an enraged growl. Oh, she's shifted. My eyes open as the pain subsides some. After struggling to catch my breath I finally suck in some air. My blurry vision clears as relief washes over me for a second before I realize that the tall man is on me, angry.

" **YOU STAY WHERE YOU ARE.** " He growls staring to my left. I'm still dazed, but my eyes drift over to see he's commanding Willow. Her aura looks like a raging fire around her, pissed. The tears in her eyes betray her, though. She's helpless. She desperately wants to help me, but can't move under the man's command. He turns his anger back to me, and my body shakes. The fire in the depths of his eyes now closer to the surface. Our changes in demeanor surprise Delirious and he's staring at us in shock.

"You're both omegas?!" I flinch at his question. Willow glares at him, waiting. He steps towards us worry evident in his eyes, but he's a fool to think we'll believe his act. "Don't you guys have a pack? What're two omegas doing out alone? That's practically suicide!" It's my turn to snap my attention to him in absolute rage with a dark growl that surprises even the man on me.

"Fuck packs." I snarl, causing Delirious to stumble back in surprise. I'm a pretty laid back person, save for on jobs and random temporary bouts of insanity (but those are very few and far between). So my sudden outburst is very unexpected. I shove the man off while his guard is down from the shock. My glare focuses on him, and his fine self now as I sit up. "Stay the fuck off of me." I can't be thinking of how fine he is right now. I have to get us out of here. It's scary how he's all I can think about, I don't want to know why. Especially when my childhood friend and I are being humiliated like this. I see the spark of a challenge in his eyes. Oh fuck, I just challenged his alpha. I'm such an idiot.

"Cartoonz! Wait!" Delirious yells reaching for him.

"No." Is all he says and he's on me in an instant, pinning me to the ground with a hand on my chest. His other hand is placed next the left side of my head. He growls. I freeze, my eyes widen under my bandana. My heart goes crazy with the close proximity he is to me. I tense in anticipation as he lowers his head closer to my neck. A low growl from him has me baring my neck to him. A sudden need rises in me, causing me to panic again. I fight to control it, to beat it back down into oblivion. Cartoonz leans back with a smirk. He hums in victory, taking in the view of my unsightly state before standing and backing away from me. I'm trembling in humiliation and anger as I stand.

"F-fuck you." I stutter. Conflict constricts my chest as disappointment and the urge to flee rises in my being. He throws his head back and laughs, causing the grip on me to tighten. I love the sound, but goddam it not right now.

"I bet you want to." He jokes. I didn't think my face could turn a darker shade of red, but it can and it does at his statement. I silently curse my bandana for not being a full on face mask to hide my embarrassment. A grumble from Willow breaks me from my thoughts.

"Let her up." I say, squaring my shoulders as my guard goes up again. A moment of silence passes, the two of us staring each other down. His arms are crossed over his chest with a displeased expression on his stupid perfect face.

"Come on, Cartoonz. Let them go so we can get out of here. I'm huuungry." Delirious pipes in, placing a hand on his shoulder, effectively ending our deadlock. Cartoonz heaves a heavy sigh as he uncrosses his arms.

" **YOU CAN GO.** " His voice holds displeasure, but I don't think too much on it. I'm just glad he stopped using his alpha on us. It's uncomfortable, and scares me to be honest, but I will never let anyone know that. Willow (in jaguar form) stands, her tail flicking back and forth in her own displeasure.

"Let's go, Ohm." She growls, spitting venom as she half transforms back to her human form. I follow her past the trio, stealing one last glance at Cartoonz. My heart is in my throat at the thought of not knowing when I'll see him again. I have to fight back the tears it brings to my eyes.

"See ya around, Bunny." I whip my head around, the surprise of my actions catching the other three off guard a bit. A smirk graces his perfect fucking face. Smug, still. My hands shoot up to my head. Sure enough my rabbit ears are out. A panicked question pops up in my mind and my hands fly down behind me. Only to find that my tail is out as well. I can feel him staring at me, taking in my reaction as I panic about being half shifted. Now I know why he laughed earlier. Fuck, I didn't even realize when they came out either. _**(Look to top for description on ears and tail, its a lot so I'm not going to repeat it. It'll get confusing.)**_ I quickly hide my ears and tail again. I hadn't realized I submitted so much to him, that's a terrifying thought in and of itself. I'm going to have to avoid him like the plague if I want to survive. He's a threat to our safety.

"Ohm!" Delirious calls me, once again I got caught in thoughts about this man named 'Cartoonz'. I shake my head trying to get him out of my mind. Which only helps a little as I run over to catch up with Willow. Delirious' words follow me as I practically run away from the trio. "We have each others' number! So if you need anything just text me! I'll message you if I any other jobs I need help on!" I hesitate as I go to round a corner. I give him a contemplative glare out of the corner of my eye.

"We'll see." Is all I leave them with. I go home angry at my own powerlessness. Humiliated by my submissive act to the captivating man called Cartoonz.

**Luke's Perspective:**

As soon as the duo leaves us Delirious turns on me.

"What the fuck was that!" He yells. I flinch at the accusing tone, knowing exactly what he's referring to. Using my alpha on the two omegas. It's a sensitive thing for him, and who can blame him. He grew up an omega around awful people that have used their alpha for awful things. I rub the back of my neck, apology on my face. I know I fucked up. I don't know what came over me. I couldn't stand that chick getting in the way. She was going to get between me and the guy that had helped Jon with his job. He was intriguing. When I caught a whiff of the smell of a forest right after it rained I couldn't help but follow it to it's source. When I got to it's source it was him. A smaller, thinner guy with soft brown hair and a grey bandana. When he turned around I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. It's a damn shame I couldn't see his eyes. What'd he have to go and cover them up for? Jon's anger brings me back to the present. "Luke!" I sigh as my hand drops back down to my side.

"I'm sorry, Jon. He punched me and it was just a knee jerk reaction from there. I didn't realize I did it until the bunny shoved me off of him. She looked like she was ready to rip my throat out and I don't blame her." I shrug, unsure of what else to say. I'm NOT about to tell him about my new found obsession with the bunny man. The guilt settles heavily in my gut at the thought of him. He probably hates me. Jonathan walks closer to me, staring daggers into my soul. I spread my arms out, bracing myself. A swift, heavy punch to my gut has me doubled over in pain gasping for air. "I deserved that." I pant between gasps with a grin. My omega brother gives me look over his shoulder as he starts to leave.

"Yeah you did. Now let's go get food." Jonathan grabs Evan's hand pulling him along. I roll my eyes as Evan kisses him, sparking giddy giggles out of the shorter one. This couple. My best friend, and his boyfriend are so damn cute together, but I'd rather not be there when they start to eye fuck each other like they usually do when we go out to eat together. I've banned them from sitting next to each other because of a certain incident where my blue-eyed best friend let out a rather loud moan in the middle of chewing his food across from me. Never. Again. Period. I get that they're mates, but that was crossing the line on a whole other level.

"You two go ahead. I'm going to head back to HQ and take care of some stuff, then head back to my place to sleep. It's been a long day." They both turn to look at me with questioning eyes. A moment passes. Jonathan catches onto my other reason for not tagging along and gives me a big grin. I smile back as he drags a confused Evan away. _**(Vanoss is Evan, not sure who doesn't know this. BUT! Now you do.)**_

"Goodnight, Cartoonz! See ya tomorrow!" He calls back waving at me. I holler my farewell to them, walking in the opposite direction once they are gone. As I walk I shift completely into my fox form. The black designs on my arms spread over my back and face, my red skin turning into red fur, as I crouch my human appendages now fox legs and paws. My tail flicks the buzzing from my shift away as I pick up the pace until I'm full sprint. I zip through back streets and alleys trying to out run the thoughts in my mind. I fail in my attempt to say the least, but it's fun. After running for a while I slow, trotting down a street until I hit an alley with a fire escape on the side of an apartment building. As I climb I recall the refreshing scent of the rabbit that had me unknowingly trailing after him until I was inches away from the source. My heart swells at the memory of being so close. So close to him. I had almost licked his neck where the intoxicating scent came from when he turned around. All because I was ultimately too worried about the job. God, I can be so stupid sometimes! Speaking of stupid, the images of his anger flow into my head. I really fucked that up. I can feel his glare as he snaps at Jon, as he looks at me. Him fighting against me. Images of him squirming under me play in my mind. They start out with exaggerated anger, mostly because of the guilt I feel for using my alpha on them. Slowly they start to shift in mood until he's panting and I have his hands pinned above his head with one of mine. There's a light blush on his cheeks and his bandana messed up, almost uncovering his eyes that I'm sure are just as mesmerizing as the rest of him.

"C-car-toonz." He moans. I freeze. I frantically shake my head tossing the lewd scene from my mind. What am I even doing? Why did I just daydream about that damn rabbit? The bunny man of many expressions under a gery bandana with a black omega symbol. My frustration rises with my altitude as I reach the roof of the building.

"Fuck!" I punch the brick wall with the door that leads into the building as I shift back to my half shifted form. My hands rub my face furiously. A heavy sigh leaves me as I slide down the wall, sitting against it as I stare at the dark sky. I know I've pissed the man off. He probably doesn't want to see me ever again and here I am plagued with thoughts of him. Why am I so fucking drawn to him? What the fuck is wrong with me? I'll talk to Jon about this tomorrow. We've always relied on each other for things that were bothering us. Kind of happens when you are all the both of you have. But I know that I need to see the bunny man again. He may hate me even more for it, but he's like a drug and I'm already addicted. After tonight I will never use my alpha again. I made the promise with Jon, now I'm making it to him. I've gotten by just fine not having ever had to use it since I was a kid. I stopped the moment I found out Jon was an omega, and that is out of respect for him. Yet I forgot everything as soon as I caught a whiff of the mystery man's scent. Especially after I've been so dead set on keeping my alpha use down to nonexistent. I never fucked that up. Not once. Until now. Jon's had a rough life due to being an omega. Is why I am so against it. I've seen some alphas use and abuse omegas and even some betas with their alpha. It disgusted me. So I've always been there to protect him, thankfully he found his mate, Evan, a couple years ago. I can relax more now that I know he has someone else to look out for him, but I wonder. What about the other two omegas? What have they gone through? Why does Ohm hate packs so much? I mean we don't really have a large pack, but we're expanding. We've already got two new people, and with the mind link it's easy to tell if they even think about betraying us. And I promise that betraying us will be the last mistake they make if they do. A growl works it's way out of me at the thought. My thoughts subside again. Once again wandering back to the bunny, baring his neck to me as I lean in and growl. Me watching his ears and probably tail come out as he submits unknowingly. My imagination takes it further again. I tear his grey, rabbit-eared hoodie off of him followed by his white shirt. The sight of his fair skin has me drooling over him, toned muscles, yet still lean. I interrupt them again just as I lick his neck causing his breath to catch. I need help. My frustration rises again, and I'm a fox again running like my life depended on it. I run for a long while before I turn up at HQ. Exhaustion is now making each step I take harder. My whole body slumps with relief at finally reaching a place to rest for a bit. I completely shift from fox to human form. My hair and beard now brown and my skin light with a slight tan from spending time outside exercising. Our HQ is a large three story house with a basement. The first floor is where all the common areas are. Such as the kitchen, living room, dining room, a game room (more for board games and billiards and air hockey), and a half bath. The second and third floors are where all the bedrooms are. There are three bedrooms on the third floor and two on the second floor. Both of the floors have two full baths on them _**(I can dream)**_. The basement has a huge common area/living room type area at the end of the hallway at the bottom of the stairs. A door to the left leads to a spare room that has nothing in it. While the door to the right leads to another full bath. The outside is beautiful as well, with an outdoor pool, jacuzzi, a huge backyard, and two balconies, one on the third floor overlooking the city, and one overlooking the backyard in the opposite direction. The balcony overlooking the city is on the left side of the house if you're looking at it. I avoid the other people in HQ. I have too much on my mind to figure out how to interact with them on top of everything. The other balcony is attached to Jon and Evan's room. I trudge up the stairs with heavy feet to the second floor where my room is located to the left, Jon and Evan's is to the right. I groan as I fall face first onto my bed, trying my damndest to keep him from plaguing my mind. Don't think it needs to be said, but I fail miserably and text Jon.

**Cartoonz-** Hey, I need to talk to you.

I know that he probably won't answer until tomorrow so I plug my phone in and fight my way to sleep. I dream of greys and white mixing with red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a mess. I will add more descriptions of forms and stuff as they're introduced. (The forms being mentioned, not just the people.)


	3. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEVER LET ME DO A FLASHBACK EVER AGAIN!  
> DON'T EVEN LET ME THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA!
> 
> IT  
> IS  
> NOT.
> 
> IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE!
> 
> TTnTT
> 
> But there is some H20Vanoss.....  
> Vanoss really doesn't talk much....

**Jonathan's Perspective:**

"Hey, what happened to the two newcomers?" Luke asks curiously. I casually glance at him out of the corner of my eye as he scans the rest of the room for anyone else. Our planning room is large with a big table taking up the left side of the room as you walk in. Evan put Luke in charge of the newbies. Train them, get the ready to work with us and our allies. I'm the one that gets to test the unlucky bastards. The two alphas know just how much I LOVE scaring the shit out of them. My philosophy on whether they can stay or not based on how strong their gut was is just like that one saying. 'If you can't handle me at my worst, then you don't deserve me at my best.' So I figure if they can't handle a little bit of gore and my insanity then they sure as hell won't be able to handle being a part of this pack. See you have to be a little bit 'touched' to stay with us. We've had several guys that wanted to join us already, a couple of them got close to passing the test, but none of them were able to cope with my insanity. I laugh at the memories. The looks on their face when met with the final step before joining our pack. My laughter echoing through the dense forest as they ran away terror stricken while I watched them.

"Jon." Luke's voice brings me back to the present. A light chuckle makes it's way past my lips as I refocus my attention on the gun in front of my. My purpose in the planning room was to go over the next job for us. Somehow I got side tracked and started cleaning the handgun I keep on me for Evan's piece of mind. I prefer knives. They feel more natural in my hands. I sigh as I push away from the table. Fuck this.

"I sent them on a test run." My eyes meets Luke's as I look up to him. There is a pause between us as I see him tense up. Luke takes a step towards me, a questioning look in his eyes.

"What?" He asks me. I lean back in my chair, crossing my arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is finished, not all of it may be up yet. I add and take out stuff as I type soo.....
> 
> QUARANTINE SUCKS
> 
> LET ME OUT


End file.
